Cantarella
by Buzz Panda
Summary: "Born as the Noble Tealette siblings but like acquaintances with no bindings. A prince who fought for pride, a princess who leads with delight." A narrative poem about vengeance and forbidden love.


**_"I don't own anything but this Poetry derived from Kaito's song, Cantarella."_**

_**Reminders:** This poetry is 'Cantarella' inspired. To preserve the poetry's symmetry, rhythm, rhyme and pattern, I used a different setting and character names. I used Mikuo to take Len's role in the song. It does not completely follow the story line of the Song but it was combined with my desired plot. _

**COUNTERPARTS OF THE NAMES:**

Kaito - Ciel

(_Miku's half brother, the kingdom's Prince)_

Miku - Michaela

(_The precious Tealette Princess)_

Mikuo - Seth

(_Also a Tealette, but a far relative_)

* * *

**Cantarella**

**-01-**

There's a land called Tilierre

Found near shore stood its pier

A vast kingdom existed

Where nobles are Gods to be treated

******-02-**

Tealette nobles is how they're called

Teal strands of hair is what they hold

This is how they're honored

For their colors are in accord

******-03-**

But there's a king named Elliott

Had an affair with a harlot

Love forbidden by the castle

But bore a child they call Ciel

******-04-**

His name means sky in French

His eyes and hair are its perfect sketch

But the reason why his honor swept

He's not known as a noble Tealette

******-05-**

His heart struck with self pity

As he gazed upon his impurity

People never call him by his name

Known as the harlot's son which is a shame

******-06-**

Time passed and the king decided to marry

A far Tealette relative named Nellie

Found new romance, a child was born

Prophecy says the throne will soon be worn

******-07-**

The girl was named Michaela

A natural born ballerina

Dances perfectly with all her grace

Reflecting her beauty and pleasant face

******-08-**

Her long teal hair falls perfectly

Matching round eyes showing her nobility

Every man who dreamt to see her in veil

Shall walk a thousand miles of risky trail

******-09-**

They grew and both reached adolescence

But barely saw each other's presence

He who was trained to be a powerful knight

While she played on gardens of her delight

******-10-**

Ciel was said to be handsome and brave

Anyone against him shall be put on grave

Women longed to be his queen

But held a heart of stone that no one can win

**-11-**

Michaela is a girl of every man's dream

Anyone would fall for her pleasant beam

Admired by men for her moves are blithe

Even toughest warriors had their limbs be lithe

**-12-**

Though they're known as the noble siblings

They're like acquaintances with no bindings

She loathed him for he's a man with no laughter

While he handled her as cold as the winter

**********-13-**

The hourglass of faith finally stood empty

Time to face what was told by the prophecy

The king suffered from a terrible sickness

He chose his daughter to be his royal heiress

**********-14-**

The ambitious son felt he was in vain

Thought he'll be honored once he took the train

Thinking the kingdom will be on turmoil

For his sister knew nothing on how to toil

**********-15-**

The princess felt a sudden fear

No choice but to pledge what they want to hear

Lost freedom and was forced to marry

Man named Seth who's a part of their family

******-16-**

Michaela finally held the throne

Tilierre kingdom is now what she own

With her king whose name was Seth

Pledged to be with her till his last breath

******-17-**

Thought they could make a perfect couple

But their hearts are separated by a wall

They tried, made love every night

Bore no child, a thing for Seth wasn't right

******-18-**

This is when their love start to be distorted

The queen was secretly harmed and battered

At night, there's a sound of a painful blare

A thing that Ciel was fully aware

******-19-**

Though Ciel knew he could do something

Save the queen from her sadistic fling

But bitterness caged his heart of stone

Let her suffer in Seth's hands all alone

******-20-**

But she stood strong and kept the kingdom soar

Ciel watched her and she was truly adored

Michaela is tougher than he thought

For prosperity is what she had brought

******-21-**

Seth was sent to Tartaria to conquer

Left his queen away from his hands of dagger

Finally her wounds found time to heal

The queen slept at night with such tranquil

******-22-**

Time to feed Ciel's pride with vanity

A plan was made to risk the queen's divinity

Surely his plan will bring the whole land sore

For it was made by a heart full of rancor

******-23-**

What if the queen fell for an unknown man?

Wear a mask then break her is what he plan

Ciel smirks as he gazed at the glowing moon

For he knew he can steal her heart so soon

******-24-**

Breeze touched the queen's pale skin that night

Round teal eyes of her witnessed the moonlight

A phantom appeared before her open window

A man gaping at her as she leans on her pillow

******-25-**

The queen felt like she's on great danger

The man approaches her who is a mere stranger

Pulled her close showing his deceiving smile

Until he caught her by his dainty wile

******-26-**

Their eyes had locked for the first time

Shades differ but they seem to rhyme

Hearts beat fast but with different meaning

Hers was fear while his was intoxicating

******-27-**

His hands gave her a warm serene touch

Never felt from Seth whom she loved so much

Heart beating, her cheeks turned to flush

Tranquil atmosphere filled with gasps of hush

******-28-**

Then he left the room losing his presence

Obsess each night to give her false pretense

Fallen for a masked man in blue eyes and hair

A perfect view each night that she loved to stare

******-29-**

His plans went into great symmetry

The Tealette queen has fallen for his trickery

But he felt in his heart a sudden hinder

He was allured by her face veneered with luster

******-30-**

A woman made his heart beat at last

Throbbing hearts are music for them when cast

Drowned and drunken by their sinful passion

Neglected everything tonight for a fornication

******-31-**

But a gust of wind made his torches flare

To halt his plan is a thing he cannot dare

The brazen prince loathed his love for the queen

For pride is what he really wanted to win

******-32-**

An arsenic substance they call Cantarella

Was made for Ciel's dearest Michaela

A potion to make impermanent death

For four hours of losing her breath

******-33-**

The queen closed her eyes as if to sleep

After she took the wine into a sip

The traitor laid her down on her bed of roses

Then he gazed at the face of his dearest princess

******-34-**

But the man in blue eyes and hair cannot devour

His Tealette princess living in his heart's core

So he leaned close to her and bent

To lock a kiss on her lips with a sweet scent

******-35-**

Ciel's mind was consumed by great agony

What if she found out his real identity?

Will he still be the man she called her dearest?

They fornicated, was unpurified by their incest

******-36-**

Her pulse came back and teal eyes start to open

A silhouette behind moonlight appeared frozen

Blue strands of hair and eyes glow looking at her

It wore no mask revealing their first encounter

******-37-**

Michaela, the Tealette queen felt sudden deject

She loved Ciel so much and she cannot neglect

Fallen and made love with her beloved brother

She didn't mind it for she knew he wasn't a liar

******-38-**

Their unlike tinted noble eyes locked once more

Arms wrapped her, declaring him her paramour

Faces flushed red as they leaned closer

Heart leaps up as their lips clasped together

******-39-**

They spent the whole night like a feast

Room was filled with their warm mist

Sunrise came in after the lovers fling

Started the day with their playful teasing

******-40-**

A letter from the South was sent to them

From Tartaria where Seth faced the mayhem

Declares King Seth will come back to Tilierre

Taking her wife to their new Sphere …

* * *

_"So how was it? **REVIEWS** please! that'll motivate me to make more fanfics! Next time, I'll make stories instead of poetry. But can still make more poems if you want... Tell me the things you like and dislike, opinions, flaws and whatever you like."_


End file.
